Nick Simmons (Second Chances)
Name: Nick Simmons Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Grunge Music, Choir, Drinking, Reality TV. Appearance: Nick Simmons is 5’11” and weighs 162 lbs. He has shoulder length, greasy, blonde hair. He has dark brown, almond shaped eyes. He has slightly larger than average ears and has a silver stud in the left earlobe. His skin tone is pale and relatively free of blemishes. His nose is smaller than average, but has a slight bump in it from when it healed after being broken, when he fell down the stairs when he was six. His mouth is about average size, but he has a small tongue that he can barely even stick out of his mouth. His face is free of facial hair besides a few blonde whiskers on his chin. He’s rather clumsy and has a tendency to walk in diagonals. He typically wears drab clothing, preferring colors like gray and brown. He can often be seen wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt of one of his favorite bands. On the day he was hired he was wearing gray sweats and a black, Nirvana, t-shirt. He was also wearing a pair of faded black sneakers. Biography: Nick Simmons was born in the poorer part of Highland Beach where he still lives. His family owns a home in Clifton Court. His mom works at a Dollar Store and his dad works at a nearby manufacturing plant. When he was six his clumsiness accidentally caused him to trip down a flight of stairs in his family’s home. In Elementary school he joined the school’s choir and continued on into Middle School, and High School. He isn’t a big fan of the music they sing anymore, but stays in for social reasons, and to practice his voice to sing along with his favorite CD’s. He got into grunge music from his parents and will often tell his classmates that grunge is the best music, as opposed to the new stuff. He sings with a few other kids who play rock or grunge. He has a few friends from choir and from his interest in rock. Other than those groups he doesn’t get along well socially. Sometimes he feels that more friends would be nice, but doesn't feel it is worth worrying about. This is mostly due to a few people who pick on him for his long hair. When not around his friends, he tends to keep his head down and keep quiet. He feels that even though he gets an insult here and there, that saying anything would cause people to do worse. He isn't afraid of most people, just the ones that give him problems. He generally thinks to himself that people only pick on him because they feel bad about themselves. He assumes that they'll get over it eventually, or that college people will be better than that. He watches a lot of reality television with his parents. Sometimes he feels a little awkward doing so, especially with the occasional sexual content that happens on some shows. They give him beer while they watch, saying that he needs to build up some resistance before going to college. His grades in school are decent, getting mostly B’s. His parents want him to do better in school and get more A’s so he can get more scholarships for university, but he feels the grades are good enough and doesn't listen. His parents tried to get him to study more by taking away his phone or stopping him from hanging out with friends, but the attempts just left him more stubborn, and they eventually gave up on it. Over the course of his childhood his parents acted more like friends than parents, that changed when his grades slipped, but has gone back to normal. This led to slight issues with teachers when he was younger, but he eventually learned to behave in class. If he had the choice, he would try to sing for a living, but with the entertainment industry being hard to get into, he'll have to find another option, but hasn't decided on what yet. Advantages: He’s slightly taller than average and doesn’t have much connection to most of his classmates. He also has a few friends that would be willing to help him out. Disadvantages: He’s clumsy and has a few people who pick on him. His long hair could also prove hindrances if he were to get in a hand to hand fight. Original Profile: Nick Simmons Designated Number: Male Student No. 06 --- Designated Weapon: Pink bandanna, featuring a love heart on the forehead Conclusion Well, at least B06 can keep his hair out of his face now, maybe. Is pink appropriate for the grunge look, B06, or will this hurt your image? Confidence in your masculinity is in, you know. I imagine you'd be popular with the ladies if you dressed decently or washed your hair a bit more often. It's not 1991 anymore. The above biography is as written by bacon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: '''Impaled on rusty support '''Collected Weapons: '''Pink bandanna, featuring a love heart on the forehead (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: ''' '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: ''' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Nick was the first student to have an accidental death. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Nick, in chronological order. Pregame *Bitches Lovve WWhales *The Rocky Horror Picture Show *They Have A Better Sound, Man Second Chances *Karmic Backlash *Not Even A Tetanus Shot Will Save You Now Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nick. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters